The Handfasting
by BertaS
Summary: Harry and Severus decide that if they are going to be force to bond they are going to do it on their own terms. A/N: This is just a little romantic one-shot that has been sitting on my thumb drive for a while. It has not been beta-ed, I just ran it through spell check, so please ignore any typos. I do not own any of the characters, movies or anything else you may recognize


Title: The Handfasting

Author: BertaS

Pairing: Severus/Harry

Rating: PG

Word Count: 4743

Warnings: Chan w/Harry being 16 – Slash – Sexual Situations – Mild Language –

Summary: Harry and Severus decide that if they are going to be force to bond they are going to do it on their own terms.

A/N: This is just a little romantic one-shot that has been sitting on my thumb drive for a while. It has not been beta-ed, I just ran it through spell check, so please ignore any typos.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, movies or anything else you may recognize.

 **The Handfasting**

Harry Potter stormed from the Headmaster's office and wandered the nearly deserted corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He eventually found himself in the dungeon in front of a door that he knew, from studding the Marauders' Map, was the entrance to the Potions Master's private quarters. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Severus Snape flung open the door with a snarled, "What!" He was half expecting one of his house's Prefects to be on the other side, not that many of his students had stayed for the holidays. He was shocked when Harry slipped inside with him. Severus sneered sarcastically, "Oh, do come in, Potter."

"We need to talk, Professor." Harry said earnestly. "I need to know why you would agree to that?" He gestured in a vaguely upward motion apparently indicating the Headmaster's office.

Severus snorted as he moved to stand beside the sofa where he had previously been half sprawled and asked, "What difference does it make? You made your opinion quite clear." He lifted the drink he had left on the table and drained it. He stood a moment trying to pretend the boy was not in the room before pouring more and sinking down to sit on the sofa. He was surprised to have the glass taken from his hand. He watched the boy take a sip, make a face and sip again.

Harry then sat beside Severus and whispered, "Please, Sir, talk to me?"

Severus leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as he stared at his clasped hands before sighing resignedly, "What is it you want to know?"

"Do you believe the Headmaster when he says I have to get married?"

Severus shrugged. "I believe that it is the most expedient way to have you emancipated and thus out of danger of being placed in a completely untenantable situation." He snorted, "Perhaps I should say one worse than you currently find yourself in."

"Why you?" Harry asked softly, then held up his hand placatingly. "And before you explode, I wasn't laughing at you. Just…" he shook his head. "The irony of the whole situation." He sighed. "I thought it was over. I'd won." He snorted out a mirthless laugh. "I thought I was free."

Severus sighed, he recognized the truth of the boy's words. He had after all thought something similar. When at the end of the boy's fifth year, in at the ministry he has managed to finally kill the Dark Lord. "I am one of the few Order members not currently attached." Seeing the boy frown he elaborated, "Nymphadora would probably be more appropriate however she and the wolf are involved in, to quote Arthur, 'A Thing'." The Potion Master and current Defense instructor arched one eyebrow and sneered, "I did not care to enquire further."

Harry sniggered looking entirely too happy as he nodded. He sobered a bit as he said, "The Weasley's are all out too. Ron wrote that Bill and Fleur announced their engagement on Christmas day. Charlie has a steady boyfriend in Romania. And the twins…" Harry shook his head smiling wryly, "Well they are a two for one special, you don't just date one of them." He grinned at the look of astonished revulsion on the Professor's face.

Severus asked, "And Ronald or his sister?"

Harry shook his head, "Ron…" He shook his head again and let out a little chuckle, "Ron would run screaming from the room is anyone even thought about suggesting he sleep with another bloke."

Severus choked on a laugh as the boy continued, "Ginny is only fifteen, and at one point I thought I liked her. Then even we kissed, once." He frowned. "She said it was like kissing one of her brothers." He shrugged. "And I've considered Hermione my sister since the end of first year."

Severus nodded, he could certainly understand that. He had, after all had similar feelings for the boy's mother when they were young.

Smirking he tossed out another bit of information, "The only other unmarried Order members, other than myself and the Headmaster, are Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg."

Harry stared at him a moment before he said, "Eew!" He was wracked by an all-over body shiver and his face showed his horror. "That's… Eew!"

Severus snorted in amusement as he said, "In short, Mister Potter, you simply have a bad lot to choose from."

"You aren't even in the same category, so don't put yourself down like that, Snape." Harry ordered frowning.

Severus huffed, "Oh, of course, that would be your job, wouldn't it?" He snatched the half empty glass from the younger man's hand and drained it in one gulp.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe I ever have, actually. Oh, I admit I thought you were working for Voldemort and trying to kill me a couple of times." He shrugged. "And I suppose I usually nod when Ron starts insisting you are an evil git, but that's more to do with homework and lost points than anything else. So, no, that's not my job."

Severus opened and closed his mouth unsure what to say to that. He stared at the empty glass in his hand for a moment before saying, "Was there anything else you wanted to know before I finish getting drunk?" He looked up in surprise when he felt the boy push a lock of his hair behind his ear.

"How did he get you to agree to marry me?" Harry asked softly.

Severus looked down again and shrugged before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. When he spoke, it was almost in a whisper, "He holds my parole."

Frowning Harry asked, "Is that as bad as it sounds?"

Severus snorted as he filled the glass again before sneering, "He could send me back to Azkaban on a whim."

"He threatened you?" Harry growled angrily.

Severus shook his head. "He didn't have to, Potter." He sighed. "He reminded me of my oath and tempted me with the fact that you would be in my bed. When that didn't get my instant agreement, he simply ordered me to do it."

Harry's hand briefly stopped in the middle of pushing Severus' hair back again. His fingers lingered, tracing the shell of the man's ear as he chuckled. "Should I be hurt that the thought of me in your bed didn't get better results?" He teased while not quite managing a pout due to the grin that he couldn't quite suppress.

Severus glared and Harry asked, "What oath?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably on the sofa and stared at the fire. He sighed. "I promised your mother." He paused for such a long time that Harry was about to change the subject when Severus continued in a whisper, "I swore on her grave, that I would protect you."

Harry smiled softly as he said, "Thank you."

Severus' head snapped up to fix the boy with a glare. "And just what are you thanking me for, Potter?"

"For telling me." Harry smiled again. "And for saving me, more times that I care to count."

Severus looked back at the fire. "I don't know that I managed it all that often." He said pessimistically.

Harry snorted. "You stood up to Voldemort all those times, even when you didn't know it was him and got yourself set on fire for you trouble back in my first year." He leaned closer. "You tried to protect me from an escaped convict, and stood between me and a werewolf, unarmed, might I add?"

Severus snorted. "Not that it helped. You still went off to get attacked by dozens of dementors." Harry chuckled and pushed Severus' hair back again. Severus' hand came up to smooth his hair as he asked, "Why are you doing that?"

Harry shrugged. "Because you're letting me. He knelt up on the sofa running his hand into the older man's hair and whispering, "It's much softer than I thought." He was amazed to see the man's eyes close as he leaned into the caress. Harry's other hand came up to trace Severus' jaw and lips. When Severus whimpered slightly Harry leaned down kissing him gently. Harry groaned when he felt the Potion Master relax, almost melting in surrender as he returned the kiss. Harry took the empty glass and set it aside before he moved to straddle Severus' lap.

They continued kissing and moving against each other. Eventually Harry pulled back a little, breathing heavily he panted, "There's too many cloths between us."

Severus shook his head groaning, "Doesn't matter… I… Oh!" He seemed surprised as his body went ridged for a moment before shuddering. His eyes rolled half up into his head and he whispered, "Harry!" He then went almost limp, his face pressed into Harry's neck and his arms wrapped tightly around the young man's waist.

The combination of Severus' uncontrolled movements as well as the way he said Harry's name and was now clinging to him was enough to cause Harry to join Severus in post orgasmic bliss.

They sat there just holding each other for several long minutes before Severus shifted his head slightly. "I was under the impression that you hated me. And blamed me for the… for Black's death."

Harry caressed Severus' hair. "I don't hate you. I used to think I did. But," he shook his head, "I don't." He sighed. "And Sirius…" He gave out another of those mirthless laughs. "If I blame you, I have to blame me and Dumbledore and Sirius too, instead of putting the blame where it really belongs, on Voldemort and Bellatrix." He leaned back a bit aware of Severus' hands gently caressing his hips. "There were so many stupid things that contributed to it. Dumbledore not telling me what I needed to know and practically locking Sirius up in that house he hated. Me not telling you about the dreams. Not trying very hard to learn what you were trying to teach me. And forgetting you were an Order member."

Severus sighed, "I'm sure my needling him at every opportunity didn't help and there are other methods of learning occlumency. When you didn't catch on like you should, I could have tried them."

Harry shifted causing Severus to groan. Harry scooted his hips back a bit even as he leaned closer to Severus and whispered, "Sorry, don't think I want that squished." Before kissing Severus again. When he pulled back Severus' eyes were closed and his head was resting on the back of the sofa with a slight smile turning up one corner of his mouth. Harry smiled as he asked. "Professor… Severus, will you marry me?"

Severus chuckled. "I believe I have already agreed to do so, Mister Potter." He said as he opened his eyes.

"I know. It's just…" Harry ran his hand into Severus's hair again as he thought about what he wanted to say. "It's not something you can order someone to do. It's a gift." His fingers played with the hair lightly wrapped around them. "One I'd be honored to give you and receive from you."

Severus smiled softly. "Thank you Mister Potter. I accept your proposal."

"Good." Harry said before kissing the tip of Severus' nose.

Severus snorted and Harry said, "I've never been to a wedding." He frowned slightly. "Don't they take a lot of planning and stuff?"

Severus smirked. "I believe Albus is planning a simple service with no guests."

Harry looked belligerent. "If I'm getting married, I want my friends there." He moved off Severus' lap to sit beside but still facing him, one leg still draped across the other man's legs as he continued, "Don't you want any of your friends there?"

Severus shrugged, "I haven't many. Just a few of the other teacher."

"You don't think he's going to try to keep it a secret, do you?"

Tilting his head to one side, Severus' eyes narrowed, "Just what are you planning Potter?"

Harry grinned. "A wedding. The other students will be back for dinner tomorrow. I have to give the Headmaster my answer in the morning." He stood and began to pace. "And I keep thinking there is a… I think Hermione was talking about it. Some assignment or other. It almost…" He let out a frustrated huff of breath. "It sounded like a trial marriage, it lasts one year and if it works out there is a second ceremony to make it permanent?" He shook his head. "Am I making any sense at all?"

Severus frowned. "What you describe sounds like a Handfasting. A marriage of a year and a day. On the last day, the couple either bond forever or cut the knot and go their separate ways." He gave a little shrug. "That would remove you from danger while giving us time to decide if we are truly compatible." He smirked. "A most appropriate and Slytherin idea."

"Brilliant!" Harry said with a bright smile. "I need to wright a note to the Headmaster."

Severus indicated a small desk near the door. "May I inquire as to what you intend to say?"

Pausing in his writing, Harry said, "Basically that I will see him at lunch and that I am tentatively agreeing to a Handfasting with you." He finished the note and called out, "Dobby?!"

Severus raised one eyebrow when the most bizarrely dressed house elf he had ever seen appeared in front of the boy.

"Harry Potter Sir calls for Dobby. Dobby is so happy to…"

Harry knelt on one knee and briefly placed one finger over the elf's lips. "I want you to remain calm and quiet. Can you do that?" when the elf nodded Harry continued, "Would you like to come work for me Dobby?"

Dobby nodded frantically his ears flapping.

Harry smiled. "Brilliant, I will pay you double whatever the Headmaster is paying and you will have two days a month off to do whatever you like. Understood?"

Dobby nodded again before grasping Harry's hand and placing his forehead against the back of it. He shuddered for a second and a glow briefly surrounded both the elf and Harry. When Dobby let go, Harry slowly asked, "Um, Dobby, what did you just do?"

Dobby sighed happily, "I is being bonded to you now Master Harry Sir."

Severus couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped at the look on the boy's face.

Harry glared at his defense instructor a moment before asking, "But Dobby, I thought you liked being free?"

"Oh Dobby is liking it better than being bonded to bad old master. But not as much as having good family, Master Harry Sir."

Harry sighed. "Well, alright, but you are explaining it to Hermione." He shook his head and held out the note he had written. "Could you see that the Headmaster finds this midmorning tomorrow?"

Dobby took the folded note saying, "Yes Sir, Master Harry Sir." He then disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

Harry sank the rest of the way to the floor and let out a long sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"Congratulations on your new acquisition, Mister Potter." Severus said with a smirk.

Harry snorted as he got to his feet. "Our new acquisition, and if I turn up dead after Hermione finds out, she's the one that did it."

Severus chuckled and the clock on the mantle chimed midnight. They both looked at it and Harry said, "I didn't realize it was so late."

Snorting Severus said, "It was after curfew when you arrived at my door, Mister Potter." He pushed the stopper into the bottle he had been drinking from, Signed and added softly, "I had intended to be completely drunk by now."

Harry frowned and asked a bit hesitantly, "You don't do that often, do you, Sir?"

"Do what Potter?" Severus growled.

"Intentionally get drunk." Harry stressed the first word.

"I don't see why that would be any of your concern." Severus snarled.

Harry shuddered as he wrapped his arms around himself as if knowing he could expect no comfort from anyone else. He swallowed hard seeming to shrink in on himself as he stared far away. "My uncle… He's vile to begin with, but he gets infinitely worse when he drinks. If you…" He shook his head. "I don't know how my aunt sleeps in the same house," he shivered, "let alone in the same room when he gets that way." He started when Severus lay his hand on his shoulder.

"Twice a year, Harry." He said softly.

Harry looked up at the man in confusion. "Uh, twice a year what?" He then added, "Sir?"

Pulling Harry close and laying his cheek against the boy's unruly hair Severus sighed. "I only drink heavily on Halloween and the evening before my birthday."

"So today is…" Harry started.

"Not Halloween." Severus growled as he started to pull away from the young man.

Harry stopped him with an arm around his waist. His other hand slid up Severus's chest and neck into his hair. "Then let me be the first to say it; Happy Birthday," he hesitated a moment before adding, "Severus."

Harry had to stand on his toes to bring their lips together, but it wasn't as much of a stretch as he had feared. When they parted in need of oxygen, Severus said, "You should return to your tower."

Harry shook his head, "Actually I'd prefer to crash on your sofa."

"Harry…" Severus said as he shook his head. "Mister Potter, that would be quite inappropriate." He released the young man and took a deliberate step back.

Sighing Harry said, "I know. But if we are getting married tomorrow, I need to go to Gringotts first thing in the morning. I was hoping you'd go with me?" He shrugged a little. "I also don't feel like being interrogated when I get back to Gryffindor."

Severus frowned. "The Headmaster would not…"

Harry growled, "Frankly, I don't give a damn what he would or wouldn't approve." When the Potions Master looked shocked, Harry reached out and took both of his hands. "I respect and love him, but I'm either mature enough to be able to make decisions on my own or I'm not." He looked into the dark eyes. "I need to know, Severus, are you going to be my partner or my minder?"

Severus' hands tightened on Harry's and he nodded, "Partners." He took a deep breath. "I have often found it simpler to beg the Headmaster's forgiveness than ask his permission. May I inquire as to why we need to visit the bank?"

Harry grinned before bringing Severus hand up and placing a kiss on the knuckle of his left ring finger all the while maintaining eye contact. "I need to buy you something. Don't you think?" Severus started to shake his head when Harry grin widened and he asked, "What kind of ring shall I get you, my dear?"

Severus snorted. "Hopefully something non-reactive and not gaudy." Which made Harry laugh.

The trip to Gringotts was enlightening, for both of them. Harry was quite a bit wealthier than either of them suspected. The Potter accounts were still in trust and would remain that way until he was seventeen. But Sirius had left Harry the bulk of the Black estate and it was not dependent on his being an adult or reaching any specified age, it was available now as were a number of other bequest from random people throughout the time from Harry first defeat of Voldemort. Individually these bequests were not large but when combined they amounted to a small fortune.

When Severus inquired, the goblins were happy to collect a selection of bonding rings from the vault for them to choose from. Thankfully most were quite tasteful, although Harry was able to tease Severus with one that had a dozen stones and when the boy tried it on it covered half his hand.

Harry and Severus made it back to Hogwarts just in time to take their places in the Great Hall for lunch. As Harry slid into his seat between Ron and Hermione he whispered, "Muffliato."

"Take it off, Harry, or I'm going to sit with Ginny." Hermione threatened.

Harry grabbed her arm as he said, "This is important. The Headmaster found out that the Minister wants to take over as my guardian. I need to know everything you can tell me about Handfasting Marriages before the end of lunch and he drags me to his office to marry Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Ron nearly shouted.

Grinning Harry nodded, "Yes, Snape. It's him or Dung." He briefly leaned his head on Ron's shoulder and fluttered his eyelashes at him. "Unless you want to volunteer to save me Won Won?"

Ron looked like he wanted to be sick as he put down the piece of chicken that he had only moments before been devouring. "Ya know, Harry," he said slowly, "I'd do just about anything for ya. But…"

Harry chuckled, "I know, it's okay Ron." He glanced up at the head table. "I'm actually alright with it being Snape."

Hermione while amused by the byplay pursed her lips. "Harry, are you sure it has to be a Handfasting?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Sev… Professor Snape and I decided last night."

"But…" Hermione started before taking a deep breath and settling into lecture mode. "Okay. Handfasting is an ancient form of marriage, originating with the Celtics."

Harry nodded and swallowing said, "Skip to the stuff I really need to know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You did say everything I could tell you, but alright." She smirked slightly. "It's more of a one year magical contract than a marriage." She pushed he plate out of the way so she could lean on the table. "In its current form it is the only type of marriage that requires stating publicly which spouse will be dominate. It has to do with the wording of the vows and the words spoken by the parents of the parties getting married. The," She paused and made quote marks in the air, "'Brides' father has to release her into the 'grooms' care."

Harry frowned. "Blood parents, or can I have Mister and Missus Weasley stand in?"

I don't know Harry." She shook her head. "I didn't go that in depth with that part. I was more interested in the Rune and Arithmancy work on the actual bindings. It's really quite fascinating."

Harry saw Severus heading for the main door of the Hall and thanking his friends, quickly followed him. "Professor?" Harry said as he caught up to the man.

Severus stopped and smirked, "Mister Potter, Minerva was to collect you on her way up to the Headmaster's office."

Harry chuckled. "I'll make sure she can find me." He looked up and down the corridor before grabbing Severus's hand and pulling him into one of the nearby rooms. "I asked Hermione some questions during lunch. I didn't know one of us had to be declared," he raised one hand making air quotes, "dominant," or that we would need parents to speak for us. If it has to be blood parents we're screwed."

Severus smirked, "Language Potter. In cases, such as ours, we are can select those we would like or who we believe our parents would approve of."

Harry sighed in relief. "I plan to throw a wobbly until they call Mister and Missus Weasley. Who will you choose? And how do they determine who is dominant? I mean you're older, and probably stronger."

"Only physically." Severus muttered before shrugging. "I would prefer Albus, but will ask Minerva as the Headmaster will most likely preside over the ceremony. As for the other, it is usually the one with the most money or the one who is magically strongest. Both of which would be you."

"You knew that when you agreed, didn't you?" Harry asked, his surprise evident in his awed look. Severus just inclined his head.

"Who else can perform Handfastings, other than the Headmaster?

"Any one considered an elder of the community. Wizengamot members, Ministry officials, a few others." Severus answered. "Why?"

Harry grinned. Because if there is someone else here the Headmaster will have to acquiesce to you wishes, won't he?" His grin grew at the look on the Potions Master's face. "What? I know some big words."

Shrugging again Severus said, "Perhaps, who did you have in mind and how will you get them here in the next ten minutes?"

Harry laughed. "You may have to stall for me." He dug in his pocket, bringing out a gallon, tapping it with his wand and whispering to it.

Severus cleared his throat. "You do realize that Gringotts takes a rather dim view on tampering with what they consider their coins, Mister Potter. As does the Ministry."

Harry's grin was almost evil. "It's fake. Hermione made them. Do you prefer the Great Hall or the Room of Requirements?"

"For what?" Severus growled at the non-sequencer.

"The wedding, of course." Harry looked at the man as if to ask, 'What else have we been talking about for the last ten minutes?'

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mister Potter," he sighed, "what is wrong with the Headmaster's Office?"

"It's not big enough." Harry said as though this should have been obvious. "Not to mention the pictures would be horrible with all those gee-gaws spinning and whirling about."

"I see." Severus sighed again. "I cede that decision to you and whomever you contacted through that coin of yours."

"I noticed at lunch that several people have come back early and I thought the ladies of the DA might like to plan a wedding, even if they have to do it on the fly and at speed." Harry leaned up and captured Severus' lips in a brief kiss. "I have to go. I'll let you know when we're ready."

It didn't occur to Severus till after Harry left that the brat hadn't indicated how he was to know when Harry was ready. He was surprised when Minerva arrived only five minutes after he did, with the fact that Potter had begged time to get cleaned up and into more appropriate clothing.

Severus glanced down at his own clothing wondering if he should suggest doing the same but he was at least neat and clean.

Twenty minutes later the Headmaster answered a knock, "Come in Mister Longbottom." Neville was followed by several Slytherin prefects, most of which had arrived that morning. Severus opened his mouth but Neville was already speaking the formal words, "Professor Snape, your attendants," he gestured to those with him, "would like to escort you and your family," he gestured to the other teachers in the room, "to the festivities." The then bowed formally to the Potions Master and the Headmaster.

Severus raised one eyebrow just slightly before nodding. "Thank you Mister Longbottom." He looked at Albus with a slight smirk. "Shall we, Father?"

"Well…" Albus started, "I had thought…" his eyes shifted briefly to Flitwick.

Severus looked down a moment. "I would prefer you, and Minerva?" he looked at the woman for her answer and received a tight smile and nod before he continued. "Is the official here, Mister Longbottom?"

Neville smiled. "Yes sir, Gran was a bit surprised but is honored to preside." And that answered the question as to why Longbottom seemed to be acting as host.

"And Mister Potter and his family?"

"Already in the Great Hall and awaiting your arrival Sir." Answered Pansy Parkinson who then frowned at her Head of House. "I do wish you had given us a bit more time, Sir. We could have gotten you into proper robes and your hair really could use a trim."

Draco sighed, "I agree but there is nothing to be done about it now."

As they proceeded to the Great Hall, Severus was rather glad that he had not had time to allow his students to give him a make-over. His life was about to change enough as it was.

As it turned out it changed rather more than anyone could have imagined. With the words Albus used to release Severus from his family to Harry's he also unwittingly released Severus' parole.

One year later they made the bond permanent and lived happily… Well, as happily ever after as life, with all its ups and downs and highs and lows would allow.

The End


End file.
